A New Age
by Firsou
Summary: A new age is going to rise for the Assassin's. Finally, at the 21st century, an Assassin named James is going to write history and discover his past.
1. Unleash the Creed

**Please keep the reviews coming ^^ I really want to know what you guys think of the story !**

New Age's events are completely fictional and I am trying to link some key events to the original story.

I do not own Assassin's Creed nor any of the characters that are in the games, listed in the story.

* * *

><p>James opened his eyes. As he looked through the room, he could notice the lack of light. But that wasn't a problem, he lived this way for the past 10 years and he never complained. It was his life, his quest and his goal. The same clothes and the same way of life. All of that was so linear, and yet, everyday he would fight differently. He quickly grabbed his vambrace and placed it into his right arm. Then, he pulled his hood onto his head and stood up. Walking ahead, he then grabbed a big brick, sliding it, exiting the area and placing it back. Yes, it was his home, his secret home. He would hide everyday there till the morning. James placed his two arms against the wall, and started climbing it. When he reached the top, he stopped, trying to spot a man on the roof. He then heard the sound of his boots, coming towards his ledge. When he could see him, he pulled up and jumped onto the man, inserting his right arm into his throat, as a white blade would slide out of the vambrace. A pistol was then thrown to the floor. James noticed it and grabbed it as he turned towards the corpse, saying:<p>

"You won't be needing this, anymore, buddy."

The gun started turning in his hands, testing its speed. When satisfied, he placed it inside his pocket and immediately started running towards the edge of the roof, and then… he jumped. Landing on the next roof, he took a look around. Nobody had seen him. Leaning towards the ground, he found a black motorcycle. Exactly what he was looking for. Carefully descending, he jumped onto the vehicle and picked the lock, switching the engine on. Placing his hands on the handlebars, he turned the right one, making the motorcycle advance. He was headed towards the downtown, stopping next to a coffee shop. He then pushed the door, entering the crowded bar. Not stopping, he then headed towards the toilets where he made sure no one was around. His right hand slowly grabbed the tap and turned the cold water handle while approaching the water flow saying:

"It's James. Unleash the Creed."

* * *

><p>Immediatly after his words were said, the tap revealed a hidden staircase. James followed the path as the tap returned to its original form. A dark room appeared. At the centre, there was a table, where several hooded men were sitting. In the corner, there was another assassin working on a computer. One of the hooded men turned towards James and spoke :<p>

" Hello, James. I presume you are here for the next assignment "

James nodded in agreement, pulling a chair and sitting.

" Alright. William has arrived in New York. They have the package, and everything is set. We have one last problem. We have another clue for Cross. It seems he returned to Russia. We need him extracted. This mission is not easy and we had prepared a team for it, but we cannot afford loosing more men. William personally asked for you to go and fetch him."

James then looked at the man and opened his mouth, carefully speaking :

- Do I have... permission to kill if I have to ?

- You do. But avoid it, we need to see what is up with him.

- Understood. When ?

- There's will be a flight tonight heading to Moscou. No instructions, you find a way to get in there.

- Alright. Will there be a cell there ?

- Unfortunatly not. Our Russian Cell has been disabled two years ago.

James stood up, looked at the man in the corner, who nodded. James then approached the staircase as it revealed the toilets. Exiting the bar, he hopped on his bike and started the engine. Two hurs later, he arrived at the airport. James placed a hand in his pocket and retrieved a little earphone that he put on his ear.

- James here. What's the flight ?

- Abstergo Lines.

- Are you serious ? You expect me to get inside a place full of Templar agents ?

- Exactly.

- Why didn't you choose a normal airline company ?

- Because this plane transports lots of intel on their Russian operations. You get in there, you clean up the place and retrieve what you can.

- Did I specify that I can't fly a plane ?

- Then you'll have to parachute near the coast and let the plane sink in the ocean.

- Alright. James, out.

He then pulled the earphone and placed it back in his pocket. James thought for a minute. He couldn't enter from the Departures as the metal detectors would immediatly spot him. Only way was to get into the runways from the security entrances. He approached a security guard and jumped on him, hitting him with his pistol. The guard was knocked out. James could freely progress through the runways, spotting the Abstergo flight. He could not get on the flight from the ground. So he waited till the plane starting reversing. He then ran towards the front wheel and climbed it, out of sight. The plane started progressing through the runway and gaining speed, while James was grabbing the metal stick as good as he could, and when the plane finally exited the ground, the wheel was pulled back inside the plane. James let go and fell. He then stood up and waited, crawling towards the seats. Checking the location of the plane, waiting for it to reach Russian coast, he ran inside the cabin and shouted :

" Party's over ! "

He pulled his Glock and shot 4 agents as he threw multiple knives that all hit the faces of several other Templars. A security guard entered the cabin, discovering the massacre, and pointing his MP5-K towards James who silenced him directly with a throwing knife. He grabbed his weapon and rushed into the next cabin, killing everyone in the process. Searching for anything of importance he noticed a black computer. James grabbed a USB key from his bag and copied all the data before killing the two pilots. He then took one of the emergency parachutes and jumped. The air was flowing through his face as he turned backwards, looking at the plane, falling towards the sea. Two minutes later, James landed, a kilometer away from Moscou.


	2. Moscow

**Thanks for the review (or reviews if I didn't read all ^^) that I received in the previous chapter !**

**Now, I know this chapter is a bit too short, but it's because I really wanted to center on the files and on his arrival at Moscow :)**

**Keep the reviews coming !**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>James started walking next to the road. The sky was dark, and he couldn't see much. After a couple of minutes, James heard the sound of a car, he stopped showing a thumb. The car slowly decreased speed till it was next to James. The driver rolled the window and asked :

" **_Нуждайтесь в поездке_** ? "

James looked at the man, analyzing him and his car. James did know Russian. The man asked him if he needed a ride. James prepared his answer, that he needed to go to Moscow :

" _**Я должен пойти в Москву. "**_

**__**The driver opened the door and let James in. The driver was an old man, obviously russian. He looked like he was 40 or 50 years old at the most. While driving, he turned the radio on, and the following speech could be heard :

" _**Самолет, как сообщали, имел sinked в океан, около Западного побережья. Авиакомпания не была найдена все же, и никакая компания не сообщила о недостающем самолете. Мы будем держать Вас обновленными на предмете.**_ "

Which ment " A plane has been reported to have sinked into the ocean, near the West coast. The airline company has not been found yet and no company has reported a missing plane. We will keep you updated on the subject. " James looked at the window, noticing the city not too far away. It was very lit. When they arrived, James thanked the man and exited the vehicle. Stores and streets as far as the eye could see. James entered an internet café and sneaked on a computer and placed the USB after switching the internet connection off. The USB was installed and James explored its contents. There were two folders. James raised an eyebrow. Two folders, in one computer ? Why all the security ? The two folders were "Inner Sanctum" and "Recruits". James double-clicked on "Inner Sanctum" and discovered several text files. One of them was "Daniel Cross". James opened the file :

* * *

><p>Alan Rikkin<p>

CEO - Abstergo Industries

Master Templar

Daniel Cross

Briefings and File

Master Templar Daniel Cross will be transferred to Moscow where he will manage the new departments until further information on the priority target is retrieved. Cross will be assigned to the "_**Золотое Место жительства"**_ in the South-West of Moscow. The residence will be heavily guarded by elite agents and no one will be allowed to exit or enter without permission. Armory will be supplied and each guard will be given a Colt and a foldable sword.

The Inner Sanctum's database's copy will be transported to the mansion, as it has to be taken knowledge from a trusted Master Templar.

May the Father of Understanding guide you.

* * *

><p>James pulled out the USB and cut the hard drive with his blade. The "Golden Residence" ? Shouldn't be too hard to find. But first, James needed some sleep. Not a hotel, as he would have to provide ID. It'll be the streets, then. James found an alleyway, hid his gear and slept.<p> 


	3. Daniel's Fate

**Thanks a lot for favoriting me as favorite author and favoriting my story :) Hope the wait has not been too long !**

**By the way, no, I am not Russian, I am using a special translator, and not Google's one :D**

* * *

><p>James was woken up in the morning by a short sound. He opened his eyes slightly, to see a bearded man, searching in his bag. James smiled and placed his hand on the man's neck as he started gripping it so he couldn't move.<p>

- _**Что Вы пробуете сделать ?**_

_****_- _**Жаль, я только уеду...**_

**__**The man ran away not looking backwards. James asked him what he was trying to do and the man replied, "Sorry, I'll just leave". He then grabbed his bag and placed the hidden blade on his arm. Then, began the search for the South-West of Moscow. James found the direction by studying the sun for a couple of minutes. When he arrived, he was surprised by the rich contrast of this part of the city. Would not be too hard to find a "Golden Mansion". James kept asking people for that residence, but apparently, no one knew about it. All that was ever said was that there was a private property at the limit of the zone. An hour was enough to get there by foot. He approached very slowly, and very cautiously. The first camera was very easy to spot for an elite Assassin like him. He simply moved as it did, and avoided it, and climbed the wall. He found it. A big residence, which windows were illuminated by the sun, which gave it the name of "Golden". Simply enough, James figured out where Cross' office was. He could already spot the desks and the computers. He quickly climbed as the guards patrolled and got to the window. There he was. Daniel Cross, ex-Assassin and now Master Templar. James entered the office slowly, unnoticed. Walking silently till he was right behind Cross, he said :

- Don't move, Daniel. Or I'll kill you. And count on me, I'll do it.

Cross did not move a hair. Then he laughed and answered :

- James. I knew you would come for me. They didn't send the elite team, did they ? Couldn't risk it. They had to send you to risk your life, right ?

- Listen, Dan. I got no time for your stupid talk. You betrayed us, and now you are going to pay.

- Don't be fooled, James. You deserve more than this. They send you as a little dog to catch a reward. But you are more than that. You could be a great Templar.

- Shut up, Dan. When you killed the Mentor... I was five minutes away from the HQ. Just five minutes, and you wouldn't be here today.

- That's the past, James. I presume it's also you that sunk the plane and retrieved the database ?

- You're smart, Dan. Which is surprising.

- Give it back. And all will be forgiven.

- Funny. You really think I'll leave you like that ? From where I'm standing, I'm the one threatening to kill you.

- You kill me, and you never leave this place alive.

- I don't really care. Wether I leave or not. You'll be dead, at least. But for now, this is not an option. You're coming with me. We're going to New York, friend.

- What a long trip, friend. Do you really want that ?

Cross then stood up very quickly, grabbing a pistol in his drawer and jumped across the room and aimed at James. Too late. James had already trapped Cross, his blade slided, entering his throat, very quickly. Daniel Cross' eyes were then wide open, trying to speak to James :

- Why... couldn't this have been easy... James.

- Because you didn't let me do my thing, Dan. It's too late for you now.

- I only did... what I thought was right...

- Well you thoughts were wrong, friend. You are a traitor, a corrupt man, and a killer of innocents. There's no place for you in this world. May you Rest in Peace, Daniel Cross.

The eyes of Daniel slowly closed, leaving only death on his face and his last movement was him pointing at a chest. James noticed it, stood up and looked at it. It was a brown chest, probably made of wood. The lock was metallic and required a key. Easy enough, the lock was picked and the contents were revealed. There was a couple of files each named "Subject 4", "Subject 17" and "Subject 15". James imobilized himself. Subject 15 ? That was him. Oh, yes it was. Such a time. He was outnumbered at a time. Five cars surrounding him, he would have escaped if none of them had tazers. But they all got him. He was zapped instantly. Transported into a weird lab and studied all day. James had to fight to preserve his mind and saw things... God... One day, they did the mistake of weakening his protection to be able to communicate. James killed the scientist and jumped out. He killed three waves of guards and jumped out of a window, leaving the laboratory. He took contact with the Assassins and was retrieved by one of them, leading him back to a cell. Then he opened the second file. Subject 17. A certain Desmond Miles, he was retrieved in New York and relived the memories of Altair Ibn La Ahad and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Strange, really. James himself relieved the same memories, but had a little plus. A native American named Connor. Switching to Subject 4, James discovered the truth on Cross. He was captured as a young kid, and was implemented a sleeping agent that would wake when he would meet with the Mentor. James then understood everything. All those men, all used for one sole goal. To retrieve... Pieces of Eden, as William said. But to kill the main leaders of the Assassin Order. William was now in danger. No time to loose. James took the files, placed them in his bag and jumped out, escaping the area, getting to the airport as fast as he could. One flight was important. One flight that would bring him where all the action was running. They needed him. The Master Assassin James "X", was now headed to the city of New York in the United States, to find William, and to help in the search for the "Grand Temple". Last hope for them. And last hope for the order. This would certainly lead to other problems, but now it was important to secure the operation and they sure needed an elite Assassin.


	4. The Sleeping Eagle

**Hey, guys ! I know it's been a bit long, but you're going to love this :D Thanks to all for the reviews and the favorites :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A bump occurred inside a carton, while it was moving around the luggage pickup area. The noise was beginning to be louder, and everyone was looking towards it. It seemed something wanted to escape from it, but there was some solid tape keeping the carton closed. After at least two minutes, a knife appeared out of the box and the box was opened. A young hooded man jumped out and said :

"Don't mind me, I'm just passing by."

Before anything could be done, he ran away. After he had jumped past the security barrier, two men dressed in blue appeared. They placed their hands inside their shirts and pulled their batons. Unfolding them slowly, preparing to fight the Assassin.

"How the hell did these idiots find me ?" thought James.

The guards were still not moving. James decided he was going to take the first step. He slided the hidden blade out and pulled a throwing knife with his left hand. No one was moving, still. James made a step, before running towards them. He jumped onto the floor, sliding between them, sticking the throwing knife in one of the guards' boot. The guard screamed before falling violently on the ground. He pulled the knife out of his foot and slowly got back on his feet, tightening his teeth. The second one walked towards James, and instantly threw his arm towards his head. James lowered his head before punching his opponent in the stomach. The guard coughed and fell, he was unable to move and was breathing hardly. James placed his foot on his hand, making him release the baton. The blade slided and approached his throat. He closed his eyes as the hidden blade entered his throat, leaving no life in him. James was then violently pulled back by a baton on his own throat.

" Don't move. Or I kill you, Assassin. " said the first guard.

James stood up, carefully following his orders. The guard started laughing, slightly releasing his pull, letting James take the advantage. He slid under the baton, took handle on it and pushed on his legs, allowing him to get behind the guard and, at his turn, get a hold of him.

" No... you. " replied James.

James then applied force onto the guard and killed him as blood started exiting his body. He threw the baton away and finally exited the airport.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since James managed to escape the airport and he was now north of New York City, searching for the Assassins. He was walking in a green area, there was some lakes but he couldn't find anything. James sat trying to focus his mind. Then, something lit in him, and he stood up and turned around grabbing the hand that tried to strangle him. A woman was there, trying to speak as James was slowly crushing her hand.<p>

" I'm ... Reb... stop it ! I'm an Assassin ! "

James slowly lowered the force he was putting into her hand, letting her speak :

- My name's Rebecca Crane. I think you are the guy they sent...

- Crane ? Aren't you working with Shaun ?

- Yeah, it's me. You can stop that, now.

James released her hand, analyzing her.

- How'd you do that ?

- Do what ?

- I thought you were an intruder and I was going to knock you out, and you got me without even seeing me.

- I don't know... It just happened. Now, you know where Bill is ?

- Yeah, follow me. We haven't arrived too long ago. It's been two or three hours.

- Then, I'm right on time.

James followed the woman to a closed location where a van was parked. Two men were there, and a couple more assassins guarding the place. One of the men noticed James and walked towards him. He was looking a bit old, very slightly. His look was serious and he seemed to recognize him.

- James. You are here. Why aren't you in Moscow ?

- I've done what was asked, but Cross is dead.

- What ?

- He didn't leave me a choice, alright ? And I've got some things that may interest you.

- Doesn't matter for now, you see that rocky place, over there ?

- Yeah ?

- We think that may be the location of the Grand Temple. Though we may risk of closing the entry by doing anything wrong. So we're making sure the perimeter is clear.

- Okay. What are we waiting for ?

Suddenly, one of the Assassins turned towards them, screaming " Out ! ". But before he could say anything, he was shot in the chest. James looked at the hill, Templars were here. And he knew they were skilled, just by looking at them. They were Master Templars. James looked at William :

" Go, leave the temple, we'll come back for it. I'll take care of it. "

William ran towards the van as shots were fired, targeting him, he got the other Assassins into the van, leaving James and Rebecca alone.

" Ok, Rebecca. My car is further away towards the north, you should get to it quickly. I'll get the temple closed, just be there to get me out of here. "

No discussions, James was already running towards the caves. The Templars knew William had escaped and were following James. He kept running towards the caves and when he arrived, he noticed the fragile rock activity. James pulled his Glock and shot precisely at some points. The rocks slowly started falling, before leaving no possible entrance to the cave. But James was trapped. The Templars were behind him and Rebecca was still not here. James reloaded the pistol and pulled some throwing knives, ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this guys :D Keep reviews coming if you have something to say. Feel free to say what you don't like, I'm glad to improve it for you :)<strong>


	5. Facing the Recruit

**Heeeere you go ! As fast as I could :) I began writing this in school, trying to get the best approach :D Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>There was nothing else to do. James was trapped, surrounded by Master Templars. One of them stepped forward, leading James' blade to slide out. He stopped, breathing slowly before he said :<p>

- I am pleased to finally meet you. There were a lot of reports regarding you, in my training notes.

- Well, good for you. You aren't taking me alive. William escaped, that's all that counts.

- We'll get him sooner or later. I thought you would be smarter, why did you just run away like th...

The man was interrupted, as a grey Mercedes crashed into him, pushing him away. Every single firearm was shooting and James jumped through the window, letting Rebecca push the accelerator. The car flew down the hill while its windows were popped. James broke the middle back seat, accessing the trunk. An M4 Carbine was there. He took it, and got on the roof. James kept shooting till they were out of sight, he then got back in the front and sat, his hand on his leg. Rebecca noticed it and removed his hand, discovering several bullet wounds.

- You're hurt !

- Keep driving, Becca, just keep driving. We'll care about this later.

The car kept advancing, and when they reached the city, Rebecca pulled an encrypted phone and called William :

- Bill, you hear me ?

- Yup, where are you guys ?

- New York, listen, James is hurt, he got bullets in his leg.

- God... We didn't need that...

- What am I supposed to do ?

- We can't do anything for now. Meet us at the Farm. Shaun'll help him. Until then, get to a safe place and do what you can.

- Is Desmond alright ?

- He's doing great. By the way, give me James.

Rebecca placed the phone on James' ear :

- James, here. What's up ?

- Are you okay ?

- You know I don't give a hell about this matter. What do you need ?

- What did you do to the Temple ?

- The Templars didn't seem to know about it, they were after you. I closed the entrance.

- Alright, we'll need to prepare to breach it when we come back.

- Okay.

- Bill, out.

Rebecca put the phone away and looked at James in the eyes. She couldn't see any pain, any discomfort. SShe felt like he was a rock, not feeling any emotion. James smiled and looked at her :

- What are you looking at ? We got stuff to do.

- Why are you so empty, James ?

James' smile disappeared and he replied :

- No questions, get us to safety.

The car kept driving till it reached a lonely motel. The Assassins exited the vehicle and locked the doors. They approached the door and pushed it. A clerk was waiting behind a counter. As he saw the two persons he shouted :

- Hello ! Welcome ! It's five dollars the night, for each of you.

- Cut the crap. Just give us the room and take the money, replied James.

The clerk raised his eyebrows and placed a key on the counter. Rebecca pulled ten dollars and gave them to the clerk. James went up the stairs, followed by Rebecca. They opened the room, but James blocked Rebecca :

- Wait, gotta check it.

- Are you serious ?

- We're trained for this kind of things...

James looked around, closely, inspected everything. From the floor to the ceiling. Then, when he was sure everything was okay he told Rebecca to come in. She entered the room and looked at the window. She then turned around and talked to James :

- Are you okay ?

- I said, I'm fine. Let's just try to stay alive, for now. You got weapons ?

- Nah. My hidden blade isn't with me.

- You're not working on the field too much, are you ?

- Yeah... So, we didn't see each other for a long time, didn't we ?

- I heard from Shaun you said that to Lucy, at the hideout.

- Shut up ! Desmond told us about that crap way too late.

- I told you not to trust her. I trained her myself. I never sensed any kind of mental strength in her.

- You do realize she almost died from your supposed... trainings.

- She wanted it. Like all the others who passed by me. Why can't they keep up ? I don't know.

- Because they aren't like you, James !

James approached the couch and he lied down. He pulled out his Glock and closed his eyes slowly, sleeping. Rebecca stayed awake more than thirty minutes before accepting the fact that she needed some sleep. She slept on the bed, after locking the door.

* * *

><p>A loud noise woke James up. He looked around and inspected the area. He knew where the noise was coming from. From the door. He stood up very carefully and approached it, looking who was there. Two suited men. They were trying to force the door, they had guns. James was now sure they managed to locate their car. He woke Rebecca up and pointed the window.<p>

- We're going to jump. The car is right under. We should be able to land on it.

- Are you flipping crazy ?

- Do what I say !

The door then opened violently and the two men appeared. James grabbed Rebecca and pushed her to the window, making her fall out. James pointed his Glock at the first man and shot him in the arm. The second one immediately shot back. James took cover in time next to the bed. After a couple of seconds, he stood up and ran towards the windows. He jumped out feeling the bullets passing next to him and landed on the car's roof.

- God damn it !

James landed on his injured leg and it started bleeding. He opened the car's door and entered it. Rebecca instantly pushed the accelerator and reversed, before entering a highway.


	6. The Death Jump

**Okay ! This part is pretty short because I wanna know your reactions :)**

* * *

><p>The car was turning on the road, as fast as it could go. James was reloading his Glock, knowing he would have to use it. They hadn't looked backwards yet, they just kept going. They didn't have to wait too long, though. Two black cars started bumping into their after a couple of minutes. Wasn't too much trouble, before one of the cars started shooting them. he next one quickly followed the lead, one of the men inside lowered the window and revealed an AK-47. Rebecca was sweating, trying to avoid the shots. James opened the door and got half of his body out. He aimed his Glock and shot. The bullet had hit a tire, but it wasn't enough to get the driver to abandon. The AK then replied with a whole round at a fast rate, getting the Assassins car to zigzag. James got back in and spoke :<p>

- Becca, get to the Farm. Whatever happens, keep driving.

- Wait... What are you doing ?

James hopped on the roof and ran. He jumped, with bullets flying everywhere. James landed on the roof of the first black car and blind-shot below him. He then went upside down, grabbed the MP5 from the corpse, shot the driver and got back up, preparing his escape. At that moment, he received bullets in his arm, forcing him to fall, as the car crashed into the other one, creating an explosion that Rebecca could admire from the mirror in the Mercedes.

A tear then fell from her eye as she pressed the accelerator, violently.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get mad for this short part :D The rest is already done, just have to add it. This is going to be chapter 6, even though it's very short. I already have everything set, but I really want to know how you guys feel about it. Do you want James to live, or not :) ?<strong>


	7. Smoke and Fire

**Alright, nobody answered my previous question so I'll just post the next part of the story :)**

* * *

><p>Smoke and fire. That's what could be seen at the explosion site. Rebecca was gone for hours now, and nothing had changed. Under a pile of metal, there was a human corpse. His leg and his left arm were bleeding. On his lip, there was a scar, not a recent one, an old one. A scar that had been there for a long time now, and the man who got it still never knew where it came from. The man wasn't dead, but he was dreaming... or remembering. He could see grass, a blue sky, and a kid, in front of him :<p>

- Come on, little brother ! You gotta be fast, he seemed to say.

Then the little kid replied :

- But I can't ! I'm not fast enough.

Then he saw his hand picking up a rock from the ground, and quickly throwing it towards the kid, leaving a line of blood on his lip.

- Hey ! It hurts, why did you do that ?

The kid picked up the rock and ran towards him charging. He jumped on him and punched his lip with the rock, leaving a similar mark. James pushed him away and got back up :

- That's good brother, but there was way too much anger in your act. You need to remain calm, and take advantage of your environment. Got it ?

Then the dream stopped and the man woke up. The pain immediately came back as he tried to crawl out of the car. He had to climb the pile of metal to avoid getting burned in the fire. One of the cars survived, though. The explosion seemed to have started when the first one turned upside down, making the fuel escape. The second car was far enough to avoid getting burned by the fire. He opened the front door and pulled the driver's corpse out, and got in. It took more than ten minutes to switch the engine on, but it was worth it. James knew where to go. He didn't ever go to the Farm before, until this day. At least, he thought so.

* * *

><p>James arrived in the morning. It looked abandoned and empty, but James knew it was full of Assassins. He limped to the door, feeling the area to be awfully familiar. He knocked at the door, and when it finally opened, he fainted. There was a man at the door. Desmond, his name was. He grabbed James and got him in.<p>

- Hey, Bill ! I think we got someone here.

William entered the room and looked at James, he immediately recognized him.

- Oh my god ! It's James. Hey, Becca ! James is here !

Rebecca ran into the room, and grabbed James, helping Desmond to get him on a bed. They then placed some wet cloth on his head, and covered his injuries with bandages.

James wasn't doing nothing. He was busy, in his dreams. This time, James could see the sea, and a city full of high towers, but all that was seen from a window. He had just woke up in a lit room, and a minute later, a man entered. A man dressed in white, with white hair.

- Who are you ? And where am I ? said James.

- You are in Dubaï. At the Head Quarters of the Assassin Order. And I am... They call me The Mentor.

- Why am I here ?

- You've been born into this Order, trained and raised to our principles. I have been very interested in you, James.

- So that's my name ? Why can't I remember anything ?

- Because for your own sake, I've made sure that no one remembers you, except me. You will be introduced as a skilled member, nothing else.

- Why me ?

- Because, I am confident that you will become a great weapon for our Order. And for that, I need to be able to see your progress.

- This is completely stupid ! I don't want this !

The man then tried to calm him down by grabbing him, but James slid under his legs and grabbed his neck. "The Mentor" started laughing and he spoke :

- I see you still possess your skills. Good. Now stop it. Trust me, I want your own good, James.

At that moment, the real James woke up. His eyes were heavy, and he looked around, he then heard a british voice speaking to him :

- 'Bout bloody time, James. It's been a long time.

- Shaun ? he laughed, Is that you, Shaun ?

- Yup. So, seems you're in bad state.

- Oh that ? It's nothing.

- You can't push your body to the impossible, James. It has limits. So, are you okay ?

- I don't know. I think I have a brother, Shaun...

- What ? How would you know that ?

- I don't know. I just... dreamt about it. It felt so real.

Suddenly, he looked around. His dreams came back through his head, and he remembered this place.

- Shaun... I came here before, I'm absolutely sure.

- Don't say stupid things. Your head is in bad state, James. You've never came to the Farm before.

Someone then knocked the door. The white door of the room opened. A tall man got in, a man wearing a hoodie. A man, with a scar on his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go, guys ! Hope the suspense will still be there ! If you've got anything to say, feel free to review the story :D<strong>


	8. Facing the Past

**Currently writing this from school :P**

* * *

><p>James was sure of it. It was him, the kid from his dream. The man approached him and sat next to Shaun. Shaun cleared his throat and spoke :<p>

- James, allow me to introduce you to Desmond. He's the son of Bill, and the guy that we've been trying to get out of Abstergo for the past month.

- Guess, that was a success then.

Shaun smiled and turned to Desmond.

- That's James. He's your superior and one of the most skilled Assassins of our order. You'll have a lot to learn from him.

- Happy to meet you, James, said Desmond.

- Yeah, me too.

Desmond then looked at James closely and at his turn, noticed the scar. Desmond spoke quickly :

- Hey... Where'd you get that from ?

- Dunno. How bout you ?

- Same here. I think I got it in my childhood.

- Yeah... Doesn't really matter anyway.

James, though, knew that it meant way more than Desmond thought. James wanted to step in and ask Desmond, so many questions. But he couldn't. It was just too weird, and it was just a dream. Or was it ? James's mind was slowly falling apart, he was so confused. Since the day The Mentor introduced to him, he had never asked questions. The Mentor seemed more like a father to him then a simple teacher. But today, James started to think that The Mentor was nothing more than a liar and a kidnapper. James looked around him, he had bandages on his arm and on his leg. It wasn't too serious, though. The medical help he had received had been succesful and the bullets were removed. All was going good, and James quickly retrieved his strengh. He stayed two days at the Farm before he got up, and was called to a meeting with the others. James entered a closed room where everyone was aldready sitting and waiting for William's speech. When James entered, everyone looked at him, until he sat on a chair. Wiliam then stood up, walked in front of everyone and started speaking :

- Hello, everyone. As we all know, the situation is far more dangerous than we ever thought. Desmond has informed us in the past days that Lucy was in fact a traitor, and she left Clay to die. With the help of James, here, we were able to escape the area of the Grand Temple without raising the Templars awareness. I think you all remember Daniel Cross ? Well, he has died from the blade of James. I know this sounds for th ebest, but our ressources are slowly disappearing and if we cannot get our way out of this, we will need to fight. Now, for the plans. We have discovered the location of another orb. It's in Masyaf. As you all know, Masyaf is today a touristic site and it will be hard to access the catacombs without being seen. That is why we will focus on this operation as much as we can. Me and Shaun will stay at the Farm and coordinate the operations. One team will go to Masyaf and receive their orders from James. Rebecca will be part of the operation as well as Desmond. Now, does anyone have any questions ?

No one attempted anything, except James. He stood up, at the look of everyone and replied :

- How are we getting to Masyaf ? And I don't want to lead the operation without being informed of how we're going to do this.

- Desmond knows everything. With the help of the Animus, he knows where to find the secret room and how we can bypass the controls. As for the transport, you'll take a boat to get to the nearby areas of Syria. And from there, I trust you'll be able to lead everyone to Masyaf. I want everyone ready for this for Monday. That is all, you can go back to your occupations.

James stood up and exited the room followed by everyone else. He exited the house and went for the training grounds. He was looking for signs of anything that could relate to his past dreams. Nothing could be found anywhere. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and James turned quickly, preparing to punch. But when he saw Desmond behind him, he immediatly stopped. Desmond smiled and spoke :

- Hey, what's up ? You know, I don't knoz much people in the Order, and yeah. Since I'm going to take orders from you, I'd like to know you a bit more.

- Yeah, sure. What do you want to know ?

- Well, how did you get in the Order ?

- I... I don't know. I just got in. I don't even know what happenned. If I was kidnapped, if I was abandonned... I have no idea. Can we talk of something else ?

- Yeah, I guess. Do you like Shaun, by the way ?

- He can be very annoying but he is a great friend. We've known each other since he joined the Order.

- I heard you trained Lucy...

- Don't talk about that traitor. I can't believe this... I knew she would turn on us, staying so long in Abstergo. Oh by the way, there's a file in my bag. Shaun told me it might concern you, it's about "Subject 17". You might want to check it out.

- I'll do that. So we're really going to Masyaf ?

- You tell me. Your dad is the Boss. You grew up here, right ?

- Yeah... Wasn't too great. I was trained day and night. But now, I wish I had stayed. But if I did, we'd never have gotten the plans of the Animus, and so much things would still be secret. Anyway, I gotta go, now. I'll catch up with you, later. Hopefully get a briefing, he laughed.

James was then left alone outside, stuck in his thoughts. And it wasn't too bad that way.


	9. Boat Trip

Sorry for taking so long, I just thought that this was going nowhere since no one was reviewing, but today I thought I didn't care :)

* * *

><p>Everyone walked towards the boat, some were calm and some were nervous. James was already on the ship talking with the captain. Desmond and Rebecca were walking together overseeing the other assassins that were entering the ship.<p>

- So, how did we convince the captain to transport a bunch of killers to Syria ? said Desmond.

- We didn't. He's an Assassin. He transports merchandise for us, but he has to lay low usually. He loaded a cargo from a little firm several days ago, and we've seen the odds of this ship getting us safely to Syria, so he accepted.

- By the way, do you know James well ? He seems like a lonely guy...

- Don't ask. He's very competent but socially, he's a stranger. He only lives for the order. It's hard to get him to be a friend because he doesn't trust anyone usually.

Then Desmond stopped talking. He had gotten what he wanted. When everyone was on the ship, they entered after them. William was at shore waiting for the ship to leave. After several minutes, a big horn was heard and the ship started moving. James led the others to a cargo and told them to put their equipment inside except their blades. They all obeyed before being given some cleaning equipment.

- What's that ? asked one of the Assassins.

- That's your undercover gear. The crew is sleeping and they have no idea that we're here. The Captain will explain that we're sent by the company and we have to be as discrete as possible. So just clean places when they're around. At night, we all go into the cargo to get de-briefed and we sleep, answered James.

The day passed fast and little attention was given to the men. At night, everyone entered the cargo waiting for James. After a while, he entered the cargo after closing the door firmly. He sat down and asked :

- How did everyone's day go ?

Most were not paying too much attention to the condition and were just anxious about their arrival, and so they asked :

- When are we arriving in Syria ?

- In twenty days. We'll be arriving at the Banias port. Then we'll take a truck to Masyaf.

- Alright.

* * *

><p><em>20 Days Later<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>The boat has arrived at the Banias port and every one exited the ship with their equipment. But it had to happen. Three black cars passed the port's gates, breaking through them and stopped at the ship. Men in black exited the cars and went behind them to cover, they then pulled out handguns and started shooting at the Assassin's. The Assassins immediately reached for cover waiting for James' commands.

- GET YOUR FUCKING GUNS OUT !

They all obeyed and pulled out handguns and Submachine Guns. James jumped out of cover, pulled his Glock at eye level, aimed down the sight and shot the head of one of the men, he then got back on his feet and ran towards on of the cars, reaching the front of it for cover. He then shouted :

- FLANK THEM !

They then all started to run into tactical positions and suppressed the men allowing other Assassins to sneak up on the cars. When James, and three other Assassins were behind the cars, James shouted :

- ATTACK !

They then jumped in front and shot all the men. James ordered everyone to collect their ammunition. They then entered the cars and searched for GPS chips, when found, they removed them and disabled them by throwing them out of the window. And here they were, with the transport they needed. now they were headed to Masyaf, ready to act. James, Rebecca and Desmond were in one car with another recruit named Devin.

- James, what the hell was that ? asked Rebecca.

- Templars, I bet they were controlling the transportations in the Farm's area and that's how they got us. We got no time to worry about this, keep the radios working and make sure everyone is following us.

- Alright.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! The next one is going to be in Masyaf !<p> 


	10. Piece of Eden

This chapter is dedicated to "tim harp" for his review that made my day :) Thank you for it !

* * *

><p>" Tofah ! Tofah ! " yelled a merchant next to his cart full of apples. In arabic, tofah, meant "Apple".<p>

A hooded man approached the merchant and talked :

- Akam ?

- Seta leera !

In english, the hooded man had asked for the price, which the merchant replied to, six syrian pounds. The hooded man handed the money, and grabbed several apples. He placed his bag on the floor and loaded it with the fruits. He then placed it back on his back and started walking in the opposite direction. He then placed one finger on his ear and said :

- Eagle Alpha, here. Status check.

- Eagle two, currently approaching the tourist group on your left.

"Eagle Alpha" turned to his left and saw a tourist group, which was following a guide. Another hooded person immediatly blended with the said group and kept walking.

- Eagle three, I'm currently overlooking the area from the top. I'm at your west, Alpha.

- Roger that, Three.

Alpha then continued walking towards the tourist group and quickly adressed a signal in the air with his two fingers. After a couple of seconds, a couple of hooded persons blended in with other groups and followed up. They all headed to the top of the area. Over there, they could see, further ahead, a forteress. That said forteress was a tourist attraction. The forteress was a medieval castle, an old one.

- Alpha here, I want two eagles to deal with security personel.

Two hooded men seperated from the groups and headed towards one security guard. They seemed to be talking to him. They told him that something was going on in an alley, the guard then went to investigate, and before he could realize what was going on, he was knocked out and tied up in the alley. They then hid the man inside a garbage bag.

- Good job.

Alpha then entered the forteress with the tourists. He walked towards the entrance and entered the castle. It was all there. Old, but very significant. Everything he had seen in the Animus, was almost identical.

- Alpha here, everyone regroup at the entrance.

Desmond, Rebecca and the others then appeared at the entrance next to James. James looked at Desmond and noded. Desmond then led the group towards a wall. He then touched it with his hand and said :

- I'm sure it's the one. It is.

- Alright everyone. Me and Desmond are going to head inside. We'll retrieve the "P.O.E" and get the hell out. C4.

A hooded man opened his bag and handed a hand-crafted explosive device. He sticked it to the wall and they all went for cover. "BANG". That's what was heard. A tourist guide immediatly rushed and saw the wall blown up.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ? " he spoke in english.

James and Desmond immediatly ran inside and freeran towards the entrance of the Vault. The door was open. Yes, it was. It was since centuries. They walked towards the dark alley with flashlights and entered what looked like a library. They advanced towards the end of the alley until they saw a chair. On that chair, was a skeleton. The skeleton of a legendary assassin. One of the best, the mightiest. Desmond and James stopped and looked at each other. James walked forward and said calmly :

" My respects... Mentor Altaïr. "

Desmond nodded and they both walked towards the indicated location. James saw a little square on the wall, and touched it, trying to see how to open it. Immediatly, a bright yellow light illuminated the library. Desmond had his eyes wide open looking at James... not knowing what to say. James was surprised at what had happenned. The square in the wall then opened, revealing a golden apple. James pulled out a cloth and envelopped it inside. He then placed it inside his bag. Desmond looked at him and said slowly :

- You... you... can do it... too ?

- What do you mean ? Nevermind, we got no time. The others are already struggling, let's go.

James ran towards the exit and jumped out inside the wall. The other Assassins were already shooting at the security guards. James shouted :

- RETREAT ! To the cars !

Everyone obeyed and they managed to get their way blocked by a police blocade.

- Crap... Wait... GET UPSTAIRS !

James rushed upstairs and started running towards an ancient desk in which behind was a large broken window. Desmond understood what he was trying to do. As Altaïr had done before, they all jumped out of the same window and escaped the fortress. They rushed towards the village and entered their vehicles. Rebecca switched the engine of their car on, and pressed the accelerator. James pulled out his high frequency radio and talked :

- This is Eagle Alpha, Fish Delta, do you copy ?

- Ten-two, Eagle, go ahead.

- We've retrieved the package. I repeat we've retrieved the package. Make sure to have our transport ready. We won't have much time at the airport. Did you copy that ? Over.

- Copy, Eagle. Wilco. Fish Delta out.

James smiles as he put away the radio. He looked at Rebecca and said :

" We've made it. We finally made it. After so many years... We did it. Everything is working. "

But every good thing has to end, we all know that.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone, for the nice reviews I've been receiving, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it ! Please stay tuned for the next chapter !<p> 


	11. Falling down

It was 3:00 AM. Three black cars were at the airport. Near the runways. After a while, a propeller sound was heard and a little jet stopped near the vehicles. The doors were opened and a pilot appeared. He shouted :

- Delta... Reporting in.

James got out of the car and walked towards the man. He smiled at him as if they were old friends and approached him slowly. The man also smiled. Desmond exited the car as well and recognized the captain of the ship. When James was close enough, he slided his blade and stabbed the captain in the chest. The man's eyes were now wide open and he was trying to say something :

" Wh... Why... "

James removed his blade and let the man fall on the ground. He then whispered :

" You think I'm stupid... Don't you ? "

Then the man closed his eyes. James got back up and turned towards the rest of the team :

" What are you waiting for ? Dump this scumbag and get in. "

Two Assassins hid the pilot in a hangar and they all entered the jet. Desmond and Rebecca were in the cockpit.

" Any of you can be my copilot ? "said James

- I can handle that, said Rebecca before she sat, but... why did you kill the guy ?

- Yeah, why did you kill him ? continued Desmond.

- How the hell do you think we got spotted at Masyaf ? And how the hell did he magically get a plane for us ? That piece of crap was bribed by Abstergo after we arrived in Syria.

- Alright. Let's move this thing.

James turned the engine and took the plane off. They flew towards the east, which got Desmond concerned.

- Hey, why are we heading in that direction ?

- Because half the Israeli air force got reports of us, I'm sure. We're taking the long route. There's enough fuel for it, don't worry.

The sound of the air flowing through the plane was loud, and the air condition was out of order, it seemed. It was very cold. Suddenly a radio transmission was heard in the cockpit. It was in english :

- This is Abstergo. Land at the nearest runway now, or we will send shooters. You've got five minutes to decide.

"SHIT !" yelled James. He looked at Rebecca and said :

" We got to lose them by entering this airspace ". He pointed a border on a map. It was near the sea, and apparently they would not be allowed to enter the area, without blowing their cover. But soon enough, two jets showed up and shots were heard. James leaned the plane down which caused Desmond to fall back at the cabin. Then other shots were heard and James leaned the plane right, Desmond then hit the door violently. The door opened and Desmond caught it. He was outside, with nothing to pull him back. James saw him and yelled :

" Rebecca, take controls ! "

He ran towards the door and gave his hand to Desmond :

" Catch ! Quick ! "

Desmond tried... with all his energy, but the wind was too strong. He couldn't do it, and a second after, he released his grip. James jumped back and kicked a closet open. There were two parachutes inside. He took one, ran towards the door as he placed it on his back and jumped. The air was flowing through his mouth and his hair. He couldn't see anything, he opened his eyes and saw Desmond eventually. He dived forwards and eventually got close. He presented his hand once more, and this time, Desmond caught it. James then grabbed him from the back and looked at the plane. Rebecca was flying towards them. Desmond yelled :

" This is never going to work ! It isn't possible ! "

But it had to work. Rebecca flew by and James leaned towards the door and in a perfect timing... a single second that could have cost them their lives, they entered the plane and violently hit the wall. One of the Assassins then pulled the door and close it.

" Keep it closed, this time... " said James.

He stood up, and placed the parachute in the closet. He then entered the cockpit and took the controls.

- That was amazing, Becca. That was great...

- Glad you guys are alright.

* * *

><p>- You seriously killed the damn guy ?!<p>

- I told you he was a DAMN templar !

James and William were shouting since an hour. They had just gotten back to the farm and William was angry.

- HOW DO YOU KNOW ? JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS THAT WAY ! WE NEEDED THAT GUY !

- I don't CARE ! If I say I KNEW it, then I KNEW it !

- JAMES, LAST TIME I CHECKED, I WAS THE ONE IN CHARGE OVER HERE !

- THEN GET UP AND DO THE DAMN JOB !

William looked at James for a second, and turned towards Desmond.

- You guys got the PoE, at least ?

James laughed to himself a second and shouted again :

- I though I was in charge of this operation ?! If you want to know the details... I got them for hell's SAKE ! AND YES, WE GOT THE DAMN APPLE !

James threw his backpack at Bill and exited the house. Desmond looked at Bill, concerned.

- What was that all about ?

- You know what it is about. James is an impatient guy. He can't follow damn orders. I said no casualties... He killed one of our best contacts and almost killed you all at Masyaf.

- He says the pilot was a templar, why can't you just believe him ?

- Because he judged that by himself. I didn't give my permission, and there was no intel on that guy. Rebecca, get James back here.

Rebecca went outside and a couple of seconds later, James was back inside. Bill looked at him and said in a serious tone :

- James. You've broken the three tenets of our Creed. And for that, you are demoted. Your gun, please.

- Wh... What ?

- You heard me. Give me your gun.

- Alright... You're the boss, Bill... I'll give you my gun. But don't forget it, I'll remember this. You know I didn't do anything. Take it !

James then threw his gun on the floor, before kicking the door open, exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys ! I'm late today :) I hope you like this chapter and see how much Altaïr and James are related to each other ^^ Do you guys see James with a long white beard saying wisdom ? :P<strong>


	12. Leaving the Farm

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE HERE - The last time I've touched this fanfiction was around two years ago. I've grown from the story I first wrote but it still motivates me immensely. I've come back to read on some of the reviews that popped here and there and I'm very grateful of the support. You should though note - I'm pretty sure this will delight some, in fact - that the rest of this fiction will be written a bit more maturely and in a more detailed fashion rather then the somewhat "rushed" manner that it was before. On this note, hope I'll be welcomed back with open arms, and thanks for reading :) Oh and I also will be taking into account the canon of AC later on, because at this point it's kind of screwed up hah :D !**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays had not yet enlightened the valley on which the Farm was built upon. The stars were still able to illuminate the area and render any individual to wonder, what was out there. The Assassins present at the site were currently piling boxes of supplies and equipment onto four white vans. They were pulling out of the area, William had told them that coming back here after such a long time was a risk but now it was a compromise. They had surely been made and were possibly now monitored. It was only a matter of time before the Templars raided the location and killed everyone. James had been left to reflect upon his so-called "mistake" of assassinating an ally of the Order. But he had stayed resilient to rehabilitation. James was convinced that his actions were righteous and cursed the situation that he was a victim of. His weaponry had been confiscated, all but his hidden blade, as he would not allow any other hand to lay upon them. William had made it clear to him and everyone, he had broken the Creed. The Assassin's Creed, shaping the order for centuries, possibly millenniums and yet it presented many contradictions that James was not afraid to notice or to criticize.<p>

Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the Brotherhood.

These were the three tenets that required absolute obedience from the disciples of the Creed. And yet James could answer, in the manner of a once wise Assassin Master:

The Assassins seek to promote peace, and yet they commit murder. The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules. The Assassins seek to reveal the dangers of blind faith, yet practice it themselves.

So what made the Assassins so different than the Templars? James would say that the Assassins embrace the reality of irony, of contradiction. One may be two things, opposite in every way, simultaneously.

Shaun came out of the house, quickly closed the door and stood before it, giving a quick gaze of the surroundings. The Farm truly was a beautiful and peaceful place. Full of history, and families. He then turned around, a big metallic box between his arms and walked down the pathway that lead to the road. He then stopped near the vans, looking at everyone, then extending both his lips into a familiar smile:

"Shall we be off, then? I do believe we've wasted quite some time already and our little conflicts might grant us all a slow death if we wander around here any longer!"

William nodded, and signaled everyone to hop onto the vehicles. The first van consisted of five disciples that were sent from the italian cell in Rome. They were among the few survivors that had subsisted after the attack on Abstergo's facility. The second was where the Animus was set up. Williams and Shaun were in the front side, whereas Rebecca would keep working the Animus with Desmond - and James was also there kept under close vicinity. Williams knew he would follow his orders but he was also scared of him somewhat. He was after all possibly the most skilled Assassin they had the chance of having with them, and he would rather keep a close eye on him and benefit from his protection. The third van had four skilled Assassins that escaped a complete extermination of the Order in Russia several years ago, and the fourth and final van was operated by new recruits recovered from the Paris cell. The Assassins made sure that everyone was acquainted with each other, the sense of brotherhood would benefit all. And so the vehicles started advancing on the road in an organized convoy.

- What do you see, asked James as he was sitting next to Desmond who was himself accessing some of Ezio's last memories.

- Peace, really. Ezio was a really peaceful man towards the end of his life. It looks like he really enjoyed leaving the Order.

- Ezio was always a complicated man, he replied, I always thought he was motivated by ending the threat that his family underwent. And yet he seems to have chosen to play his part and leave. He left knowing the Templars would still hit. His time period was incredible though, I don't think we've ever seen a stronger Order. It's sad to compare the Brotherhood then, to our crippled situation.

- Everyone has a right to choose his path in life, I guess. I mean like you said, he did deserve a break.

- I've always had a preference for Altair myself. Stronger, wiser, more... straight to the point, really. Always knew what he was doing.

Shaun quickly showed his face through the panel separating the two areas of the van and quickly smirked:

"You **would** think that, wouldn't you!"

James then slowly switched his gaze towards Shaun, letting out a quick burst of air, sighing. He then rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood upon his head, closing his eyelids and letting himself fall into a long sleep.


End file.
